Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer
Kermit the Frog has a meeting with the other Muppets to talk about the Muppets' new television studio, KMUP-TV. Gonzo talks about the schedule, and points out that right now the station is broadcasting "TBA", which kermit realises means "to be announced...", which means that there isn't a show on the air. Kermit decides to put on a show, and when he asks the others who would like to volunteer to host this new show, everybody runs out of the room, with the exception of Clifford, who is busy talking on his cellphone, and ends up being the host. The new show, Muppets Tonight, begins, and when Clifford introduces the show, he asks Rizzo the Rat what is supposed to open the show. Rizzo informs Clifford that they don't have an opening act, and also lack a middle or closing act. However, Gonzo has found an opening act, Francois Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses, who soon melt during their act, due to the lights. Backstage, Clifford and Rizzo discuss the show, and decide that what the show needs is a celebrity guest star. Miss Piggy then shows up and offers to be the guest star on one condition: Clifford must give Piggy's dim-witted nephews, Andy and Randy Pig, a job on the show. After talking with them, Clifford figures that he'll probably regret hiring them. Kermit soon shows up and tells Clifford that Michelle Pfeiffer has agreed to be the shows guest star. Rizzo tries to remind Clifford that Miss Piggy was just hired to be the guest, but Clifford refuses to listen until after he lets Michelle be the guest. Clifford and Rizzo then try to make sure that Piggy and Michelle don't run into each other, but Michelle soon sees Miss Piggy, and the two realize that they are both guest starring on the same show, and are playing the same role in the closing number, a Sound of Music medley. Piggy and Michelle compete during the closing number, offering treats to their co-stars, sending people to attack each other (Piggy sends Foo-Foo to attack Michelle, and Michelle sends Animal to attack Foo-Foo), and they shoot cannons at each other. But after the number, they have made up, and agree that the whole mix-up was really Clifford's fault. Skit Highlights * Francois Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses * Bay of Pigswatch * Muppet Match-up * Great Moments in Elvis History: The Declaration of Independence * "Do-Re-Mi" sung by Michelle and Piggy Trivia * Some of the other programs listed on the KMUP station line-up chart include: Frog Prince of Bel-air; The Little Rat Skills; Aliens in the Family; Mad about Ewes; Boy Meets Worm; Teenage Mutant Ninja Truffles; American Radiators; Tales from the Vet; Little Mouse on the Prairie; Murphy Prawn; The Yeti Fisher Show; Welcome Back Otter; Here's Moosey; Single Duck in the City and his Apartment full of Friends; X-Flies; NYPD Green; Rat Patrol; Dateline KMUP; and TBA * In this episode, Waldorf is performed by Kevin Clash instead of Dave Goelz. *Muppets who appear in the board room at the beginning of this episode include Kermit the Frog, The Great Gonzo, Clifford, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Crazy Harry, The Swedish Chef, Bean Bunny, Bobo the Bear, a banana, and Lew Zeland. * This is the only episode where the opening begins with a wide shot of the station before Kermit announces the guest star. Performers :Kevin Clash as Clifford, Waldorf, Shark J.P. Grosse. :Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Andy Pig, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Foo Foo, and George the Janitor. :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Animal, and Stagehand. :Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Randy Pig, The Extreme. :Bill Barretta as David Hogsellhoff, one of the Elvis', and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (for Muppet Match Up). :Jerry Nelson as Statler, A. Ligator, one of the Elvis', and Floyd. :Brian Henson as Nigel the Director, and one of the Elvis'. :Leslie Carrara as Spamela Hamderson. Cast Muppets: :Clifford, Miss Piggy, Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Gonzo, Andy Pig, Randy Pig, Nigel (Muppets Tonight), Statler and Waldorf, Spamela Hamderson, David Hoggselhoff, A. Ligator, The Elvises, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Animal, Foo Foo, Nigel, J.P. Grosse, George the Janitor, The Extremes, Sharks Background Muppets: :Lew Zealand, Droop, Crazy Harry, Bean Bunny, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, The Swedish Chef, Pops, Lewis Kazagger, Baskerville the Hound, Inkspot, Fazoob, Quongo, Mr. Poodlepants, Bananas, The Barbershop Cactus Quartet, Inkspot 101